


we found each other in the dark.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk</p>
    </blockquote>





	we found each other in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

562 days. That’s what it takes Richard Crispin Armitage that he is undoubtedly in love with Lee Grinner Pace.

It’s also the same amount of time that takes him to decide that Lee is the only person he would want to spend the rest of his life with, which surprises him because he always thought he would end up with a lovely woman who reminded him of his mother, not a man that does unholy things with his tongue when the film they’re watching fails to hold his interest.

He realizes he’s in love with Lee when they go to see City And Colour together on their 400th day together. He spends the majority of the concert watching Lee sing along to the lyrics of Dallas Green and watch him experience every emotion within his eyes. He keeps that to himself. Lee knows that Richard loves him, he tells him every morning in hushed tones and with gentle touches of lips and lingering touches on his ribs and neck.

On the 563rd day, Richard buys the ring. It's a simple, silver circle with a tiny diamond in the middle and has 'Bring Me Your Love' engraved into it.   
On the 600th day, he proposes. 

They're walking around the city when he does it. 'Lee, can we stop for a minute please?', Richard asks.

Lee stops and turns, 'Yeah sure, what's up?'

Richard takes a deep breath and takes the box containing the ring out of his pocket and drops to one knee, 'Lee, I know we haven't been together that long but I just want you to know that you're the only person I'd ever want to spend my life with, which confuses me because honey, until you I thought I was as straight as a ramrod and then you came into my life and changed everything. You've changed my outlook on life, on love and of myself. I love you and because of that I ask you, Lee Pace to marry me.'

Lee looks at him and nods. 'Of course I will, you sappy bastard.' He pulls Richard up by his collar and presses his lips to Richard's with all the love and passion he has in his body.

Richard pulls away first and takes the ring out of the box and then takes Lee's left hand and slides it on the fourth finger, 'Seems like you're stuck with me now.'

Lee looks at him and smiles, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'


End file.
